Emigdia
Emigdia, a name that means great builder in the Wanderer's native tongue. Emigdians are renowned for their developmental and technical skills, often found within their workshops tinkering around with their latest ideas and inventions no matter how crazy, dangerous, or useless the invention may be. Emigidians value intelligent and ingenuity and it permeates their culture. Famous Inventions and Buildings * Academy of Alchemical Understanding * Stoneworks of Vizzini * The Twin-Span Bridge * The Animated * The Firearm Gender Roles Emigdian people do not care about gender, they simply differentiate based on things that matter such as intelligence, skills, the ability to get results. In youth, children are sent to school to develop their intellectual and critical thinking capabilities. The job structure in Emigidian culture is a very cutthroat environment with the job going to the most qualified, dependable and capable being male or female. Society Life and Politics Society Life (Pre-Temujin Conquest ) Before the Temujin invasion, Emigidians were a free people led by a council of elders. The council was made up of ten elders, primarily men, representing the 10 major Emigdian cities with a High Elder serving the capital city of Tynor. The Elders debated and developed the policies that shaped the Emigdia people into the intellectual powerhouse it eventually became but this took much deliberation and many years to reach a consensus. Emigdians are meticulous in their pursuit of knowledge and rarely make a decision without learning as much as they can about the situation and test their theories and conclusions. This is what let the Emigdians develop one of the most technological societies on the face of Salus . The Emigdians were so technologically advanced, wielding firearms while the rest of Salus still was wielding bows and arrows, that even though the Emigdia were one the smallest people on Salus, population wise numbering a paltry 1.5 million people, they were able to fend off the incredible military might of the Temujin army for a full 8 years before finally being overrun. Society Life(Post-Temujin Conquest ) Following the fall of the capital, the council was disbanded and was spread to the wind or killed outright by the invading Temujin army. TheTemujin set about enslaving the Emigidian people, shipping out the greatest minds of the Emigdia back to the Temujin capital of Ulaar to begin developing technological upgrades for the roaming Temujin army as well as Gerel , the Temujin general's, imperial palace and its surrounding city. After 8 years of battle against overwhelming numbers the Emigdians numbers just 350,000. The remaining Emigia rebuilt their cities and paid tribute and fell in line with the Temujin overlords of which they remained for almost 60 years until the death of Gerel , and the subsequent dismantling of the Temujin empire. Society Life (Post-''Ardashir Invasion and Subsequent Conquest) Eventually, the Temujin empire grew weak and feeble. Not all people are content on being subjugated and as such the Ardashir recognized their opportunity for rebellion and took it by invading the Emigdia lands directly to the south conquering it rather easily thanks to the relative equivalent technology and overwhelming numbers. The Ardashir went about enslaving the Emigdian people forcing them to work for the Ardashir. The Ardashir recognized the capabilities of the Emigdia to research and develop many wondrous technologies as assigned them to those duties, but also forced the Emigdia to do all the manufacturing, collection, and servile jobs that the Ardashir did not want to do themselves. '''Mentality and Phrases' The most meticulous plans are the ones that succeed in the end. Necessity of the mother of invention, desire is the mother of necessity. Everything I do is not by accident but by work. "The emotional brain responds to an event more quickly than the thinking brain, though often incorrectly." Let me see if I can do that better. Notable Figures Walter Altmaan - inventor of the Animated, Hero of the Emigdia, he lost his life in his development of the Animated after refusing to give up the plans and was abandoned by a collective of villagers more focused on retrieving the parts necessary to create the Animated. Kurt Rynth - designer, builder, inventor of the Jumpgate , believed to have been unable to get through the Jumpgate before the Sundering closed in on his location. He remained behind in order to stabilize the gate after it began to malfunction just after the first wave of refugees went through, he is believed to have been killed by the Sundering and the last known alive being to be on Salus before the sundering overtook the Green. Category:Races Category:Background